1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing RFID labels configured to produce a RFID label provided with a RFID circuit element capable of radio communication of information with the outside and to a produced RFID label.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to transmit and receive information contactlessly (electromagnetic coupling method using a coil, an electromagnetic induction method, an electric wave method or the like) with a RFID circuit element storing information is known.
In general, a RFID circuit element is provided with an IC circuit part storing information and a tag antenna for transmission and reception of information. This RFID circuit element is formed as a RFID label on a label-like material, and this RFID label is often affixed to a target article and the like for classification/organization of various documents and articles, for example. An example of such RFID label is the one described in JP, A, 2005-135354, for example.
This related art discloses configuration that when a RFID label is affixed to a target article, a maximum gain direction (direction with higher sensitivity) of the tag antenna of the RFID circuit element is matched with the direction of reading side by a reader.